Jenny Jones
by Tiana
Summary: the g-boys and Zechs are on Jenny Jones. For what reason you ask? They've changed. Inspired by summer talkshows. Yay, huh? Forgot to mention its a *little* bit shoenen-ai.


Jenny Jones  
--------------  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply  
-----------------------------------  
Topic:   
Jenny, My Gundam Pilot Needs a Makeover!  
--------------------------------------------------  
Jenny:Today We have a short segment on the Gundam Wind Pilots. They need various Types of Makeovers, and we're here to fix them. Our first Guest is Hilde. *You see Hilde sitting on the panel* What's the problem with your friend Duo?  
  
Hilde: He dresses like a gothic female! He dyed his hair black and started wearing it down, and it got worst from there. He started wearing fishnets and balck everything. He usually walks around in a black haltertop and mini skirt. He wears big knee-high boots and he even wears black nail polish.   
  
Jenny: Is that all?  
  
Hilde: No. There is more. He wears white face makeup, red lipstick, and black eyeliner. He has all this weird jewlery too. He hasn't really changed, it's just I'm so embarrased to go out with him in public.  
  
Jenny: Before we bring out Duo, we'll show you some pictures. *Duo as a baby pops up on the screen. Then one when he was 15. The crowd 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' about how cute he is.* Okay, Duo is now 18 years old. Come on out!  
  
*Music goes on and Duo comes down the runway, in female goth form, and the crowd has mixed reactions. He sits down.*  
  
Jenny: Hello Duo.  
  
Duo: Hi Jenny.  
  
Jenny: So why exactly did you turn into....a female goth?  
  
Duo: Well, You see, it was just something I had to do. I needed to do this. I need change. More importantly I needed not to be reconized as a Gundam Pilot.  
  
Jenny: What's wrong with being a Gundam Pilot?  
  
Duo: It attracts alot of attention.  
  
Jenny: Oh? *Duo nods* Do you know why you're here?  
  
Duo: To meet other goths?  
  
Hilde: Nope. I brought you here to get a makeover. I miss the old Duo. The one who was dressed in black still, but with a long chestnut brown braid. The one who was a guy. *she sighs*  
  
Duo: Why can't you accept me for who I am?  
  
Hilde: Because this isn't you.  
  
Jenny: We have to take a commercial break.  
  
*3 minute commercial break*  
  
Jenny: And we're back, and onto our next guest. *You see Noin on the panel* So Lucrezia, who are you here to suprise with a makeover? And why?  
  
Noin: Call me Noin. I'm bringing my friend Zechs here because he never gets out of those sweat pants. He walks around, jobless, in swets all day. Help!  
  
Jenny: Zechs, come one out!  
  
*Music goes on and Zechs walks slowly down the runway, then sits down. The audience seems to be clapping.*  
  
Jenny: Hello Zechs. Do you know why you're here?  
  
Zechs: No. Why?  
  
Noin: Because i miss the old Zech. The one in uniform. The one whom I am in love with.  
  
Zech: *looks at his self in gray swets* I am still the same person.  
  
Noin: No you aren't.  
  
Jenny: In anycase, we're giving you make overs! Duo, Zechs, go backstage and we'll bring out our next guest.   
  
*Duo and Zechs exit the stage and Now You see Cathrine, Dorothy, Relena, and Sally on the panel*  
  
Jenny: Cathrine, you have a brother named...Trowa and you want to give him a makeover. Why?  
  
Cathrine: Because he likes to dress like a clown.   
  
Jenny: So, he dressed a little weird?  
  
Cathrine: No. He litterally dresses like a clown.  
  
Jenny: Oh. Okay. Trowa, Come one out!  
  
*Trowa desends the stairs in his clown suit and sits down next to Cathrine*  
  
Jenny: Welcome Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Hi.  
  
Jenny: So you aways dress like an unhappy clown?  
  
Trowa: I'm not an unhappy clown. See the smile? *points to the half mask with a smile*  
  
Jenny: You don't seem happy.  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Cathrine: Trowa, we're going to give you a make over. Isn't that great.  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Cathrine: I'll take that as a 'yes'  
  
Jenny: Onto our next guest. Dororthy, who have you brought for us?  
  
Dororthy: My crush. His name is Quatre.  
  
Trowa: Quatre doesn't like you. I told you already, you eyebrows give him nightmares.  
  
Drorothy: Shut up! It's your fault Quatre dresses like a clown too!  
  
Trowa: It was his choice.  
  
Jenny: Come on out Quatre.  
  
*Quatre comes out as a blone, shorter clone of Trowa in a clown suit. He waves and the audience claps and smiles*  
  
Jenny: Hi Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Hey Jenny. You wouldn't happen to have some tea would you?  
  
Trowa: You can have tea later. They brought us here for a make over.  
  
*Backstage Wufei hears this and comes out onstage as a boy scout, but the uniform is pink, and He's wearing Hilde's stupid Pink hat.*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I WILL NOT GET A MAKEOVER!  
  
Hilde: That's my hat! Give it back!  
  
Wufei: No woman. This is my hat! Not you're hat!  
  
Jenny: Um...This is Wufei.   
  
*2.5 minute commercial break*  
  
Jenny: We're back. Today we're having a show about makeovers. Duo and Zechs are backstage and We've sent Trowa and Quatre backstage too. Wufei is here with his fiance, Sally. Welcome you two.  
  
Sally: Thanks.  
  
Wufei: Woman, why did you bring me here!?  
  
Sally: You're addiction to coffee has come too far. You are wearing a pink boy scout uniform, and Hilde's pink hat. You have to dress normal, sweetie.  
  
Wufei: It is my hat, I tell you! This is injustice! I can wear what I want! *Sally glared at him* But if it's for Sally, I'll do it.  
  
Hilde: It's okay really. You can have the hat if you really want it.  
  
Jenny: Wufei, you can go backstage and we'll bring out our last guest.  
  
*Wufei is escorted by a buff guy backstage*  
  
Jenny: Hello Lelena. Who is your man to be made over.  
  
Relena: My name is Relena...not Lelena.   
  
Jenny: Okay Ballerina.  
  
Relena: *mumbles* It's Relena. *talks normal* I've brought my lover Heero here because he thinks he's from Hawaii and won't get out of those type of typed close.  
  
Jenny: Lets bring out Heero.  
  
*Heero walks out, folding his arms, in khaki shorts and a blue Hawian typed shirt, with sandals. He sits down a chair away from Relena. Audience claps.*  
  
Jenny: Hi Heero.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Jenny: Do you know why you're here?  
  
Relena: Because we're going to make you normal again, my love muffin!  
  
Heero: I AM NOT YOUR LOVE MUFFIN!   
  
*Audience 'oooohs'*  
  
Jenny: Carena, you lied?  
  
Relena: MY NAME IS RELENA!  
  
Heero: She always lies. She's jealous of Duo.  
  
Relena: I am not!  
  
Heero: You tried to stab him in his sleep. I'm glad he punched you. You are a bitch!  
  
*Aufience laughs and claps for Heero*  
  
Jenny: Will you take the makeover anyways?  
  
Heero: Why not?  
  
*3.2 minute commercial break*  
  
Jenny: We're nearing the shows end, and we'll bring out out makeover results. Come on out boys!  
  
*Duo comes out, with brown hair, in a braid, with his ususal clothing on. He smiled. Trowa came out in his jeans and a turtle neck. Quatre came out in his khakis and pinkshirt with the vest. Heero came out in his spandex and green tanktop. Zechs come out in his OZ Uniform, and Wufei came out in his white pants and navy tanktops. He gave Hilde's hat back. Zechs hugged a crying Noin, Duo and Heero hugged each other, as did Trowa and Quatre. Sally hugged Wufei and the kissed*  
  
Cathrine: He's normal! No hug?  
  
Relena: I want a hug!!! From Heero!!!  
  
Hilde: They're happy to see eachother.  
  
Jenny: That's all for today's show!  
  
*music comes on*  
  
NEXT TIME ON JENNY JONES  
---------------------------------  
Seaseme Street Rejects.  
  
THE END 


End file.
